Buhen Bunes
Buhen Bunes '''(Buhen Boys) is a criminal social club in Buhen City, Qeelsia. Formed in 1955 by Qeelsian Army veterans, the group functions as a criminal gang. Buhen Bunes has formed several alliances and rivalries with both major and minor gangs over the years. They operate exclusively in Buhen City, where they have become a known attraction in the streets. Origins Buhen Bunes was formed in 1955 by a group of Qeelsian Army veterans of the Livian War in Buhen City, Qeelsia. Although no real leadership position was established before 1964, it is widely accepted that president of the club, '''Kakarod Kaza Qeelsia (1919 - 1978) was the leader before officially announcing himself as such. Buhen Bunes quickly got a reputation for being brashy, noisy and violent. As most members were recieving a veterans pension, most were out of work, and without families. This gave them ample time to visit local drinking spots, most notoriously the Sakin Buhen Bar, which was purchased by Buhen Bunes member Guavin Don Qeelsia in 1988, and converted into a Buhen Bunes themes bar. A new generation of Buhen Bunes members, some sons of original members, did not have the benefit of a pension, but still wanted to enjoy the free living of Buhen Bunes. This led some members to engage themselves in easy ways of making money, mostly criminal. Stealing and selling car parts, smuggling and dealing drugs, and other petty criminal offences were frequent with members, allowing them to make enough money for rent, membership fees and alcoholic drinks, drugs and cigarettes. Structure Buhen Bunes is a uniquely structured organization, having one central club, a council of elder members, and a president, as well as other official titles. The president since 1978 has been Palvarin Qeelsia (b. 1957) who assumed leadership at the age of 21, folllowing the death of Kakarod. Buhen Bunes adopted a backpatch in 1980 to commemorate Kakarod, having a drawn image of his face, with Buhen Bunes over his head. Territory Due to the unique territorial claims of Buhen Bunes, which are the entire city of Buhen, they have made many rivalries over the years. Most street gangs of Qeelsia claim blocks, corners and streets, and the claim to an entire city was unusual. The rivalry between Buhen Bunes and Wanzika came in 1992, during increased warfare, when two Wanzika members were shot by a Buhen Bunes member for selling drugs on their territory. The conflict escalated, and resulted in a minor gang war in Buhen, claiming fifteen lives, including two innocent civilians and one Buhen prospect. BB75 and the Brotherhood Summit The former prison department of Buhen Bunes is BB75, a notoriously violent gang, involved with several deadly conflict behind bars. During the Qeelsia Maximum riot, a youth member of the Wycvyn gang, Sanati Qeelsia was tortured during the entire duration of the riot, seventeen days, and survived. He had both his hands removed, was blinded in one eye, had all teeth extracted, several cuts and burn on his body, partially castrated, had his kneecaps removed and his earlobes stretched by BB75 members. Due to the violent nature of his ordeal, he was granted release to heal. Sanati was mercy-killed by a Wycwyn member a few months after. Due to the unprecedented nature of the torture of Sanati, Buhen Bunes members began publically disavowing the attack, and the BB75 to save face. This resulted in an intense conflict between the two parts of the gang, as well as other organized crime groups, and in 2005 the BB75 officially declared themselves a seperate gang, confirming the ceremony by having a recently freed member organize an assassination attempt on Palvarin Qeelsia, which failed. A power struggle within the criminal underground of Qeelsia culminated, when Ien Seytes Qeelsia organized a meeting between the various gangs, regardless of rivalry and alliances. He called this the Brotherhood Summit, and it was attended by every organized crime group in Qeelsia. There, it was supposedly decided what to do with the torture of Sanati, which territories each gang could claim, and what alliances would be honered. Buhen Bunes, being a solitary gang, made a minor alliance with Tar Ris, and chose to remain neutral to the affairs of other gangs to avoid a negative public image. Wanzika, Huan Seyk and DM19 officially declared Buhen City untouchable to members, honoring the claim to the territory in exchange for peace. Due to hightened scrutiny of the massive Wanzika gang, a compromise with a declared enemy was enacted to shift public opinion. As of 2006, entering Buhen City as a Wanzika, Huan Seyk or DM19 member would result in punishment from the their respective gang. Tourism Buhen City gained a notable tourist community, interested in seeing the Buhen Bunes. Considered outlaws, riding motercycles and having fun, they were a friendly scene to the general population, and rarely got in trouble with tourists, to retain the high economy of their city.Category:Gangs